


Notre histoire

by hiera



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Toshiya aime sa liberté. Il aime également Shinya avec qui il vit une relation plutôt libre jusqu'à ce que le bassiste commette l'impair de trop.





	Notre histoire

\- Dégage Toshiya !

Un léger sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Il est en colère. J’adore quand il se met en colère. Il est tellement mignon. Parfois, je me demande si je ne fais pas exprès de faire tout ça, juste pour le mettre dans cet état là. Quand il est comme ça, j’ai l’envie folle de lui faire l’amour. Généralement c’est comme ça que finissent nos disputes. Il le sait, c’est pour ça qu’il ne veut pas que je m’approche de lui. Il a peur de céder à la tentation une fois de plus. Il sait qu’il est faible quand je colle mon corps comme ça contre le sien. Il sait qu’il ne peut pas résister à mes lèvres quand elles se rapprochent des siennes comme ça. Allé Shinya, embrasse-moi et oublie tout ça. Ça n’a aucune importance et tu le sais. Alors pourquoi se faire du mal ? Aimons-nous simplement cette nuit. Demain sera un autre jour.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que t’a pas compris ? dit-il en me repoussant violement.

Sans que je comprenne ce qu’il m’arrive, il m’attrape par le haut de mon t-shirt et me jette hors de son appartement. J’avoue que là, étendu dans le couloir, j’ai l’air un peu con. C’est la première fois de ma vie qu’on me met à la porte comme ça. C’est la première fois qu’il me fait ça !

La porte s’ouvre à nouveau. Un large sourire fend mon visage. Il a changé d’avis.

\- T’as oublié l’adresse de ton gigolo !

Sur ces mots, il me jette à la figure la carte d’un hôtel derrière lequel est griffonné un numéro de portable, puis il claque la porte sur moi.  Alors ça, je ne m’y étais pas attendu. C’est bien la première fois que Shinya réagit aussi mal…

Une fois la surprise passée, je me lève et je m’en vais. Je ne vais quand même pas non plus le supplier de m’ouvrir la porte. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Il ne veut pas de moi cette nuit et bien tant pis pour lui. J’en connais un qui sera ravi de me revoir plus tôt que prévu…

 

Je n’ai pas trainé en chemin. Il faut que je me change les idées et quelle belle façon de le faire qu’en lui rendant visite. C’est de toute façon le seul moyen que j’ai trouvé pour ne plus penser à Shinya. Ce qu’il peut m’énerver celui-là en ce moment ! Enfin, je n’ai plus envie de penser à lui, je veux juste l’oublier pour cette nuit et je sais très exactement comment je vais le faire.

Dans le couloir, je croise ce type avec qui mon jeune amant travaille. Je crois qu’il sort de sa chambre. Il a l’air furieux mais je ne m’occupe pas de lui, je suis ici pour mon beau châtain ! Je frappe à la porte. Il l’ouvre d’un air agacé mais la colère disparait de ses beaux yeux sombres dès l’instant où ils se posent sur moi. Je souris. J’adore l’effet que j’ai sur lui. Il semble comme hypnotisé quand il me regarde. J’en profite pour lui donner un langoureux baiser et il recule pour me laisser entrer dans sa chambre d’hôtel.

 

*

 

Je n’ai pas dormi de la nuit. Il faut dire que mon jeune amant est insatiable. Il me change de Shinya. J’aime peut-être être avec lui parce qu’il est différent. Il n’est pas japonais, mais français. Je l’ai rencontré le mois dernier lors de notre tourné en Europe. Ce n’était que pour une nuit et puis le hasard nous a conduits à nous revoir au Japon. S’il ne travaillait pas dans la presse et qu’il n’était pas ici pour son travail, j’aurais cru qu’il me pistait.

Il est onze heures. Je baille et j’écoute ce qu’on me dit d’un air distrait. Je repense à la nuit dernière. Elle était divine. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m’était pas arrivé. Je crois que c’est plus qu’une histoire de cul. Est-ce que c’est parce qu’il est exotique ? Après tout, lui il est naturellement châtain, il n’est pas oxygéné. Sans le vouloir, je pose mon regard sur Shinya qui me regarde méchamment. Apparemment il n’est toujours pas calmé. Mieux vaut l’éviter ce matin. Il me montre alors mon téléphone portable. Merde… je l’ai oublié chez lui hier.

La réunion est terminée. On a le planning de la semaine. Tout le monde se lève. Je n’aime pas la manière dont Shinya me regarde et ce petit sourire mauvais qu’il a… Je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d’heure. Je regarde autour de moi et cherche une issue de secoure. Kaoru discute encore avec Inoue. Kyo s’est isolé dans un coin et griffonne quelque chose. Lui il doit avoir de l’inspiration ce matin. Ah ! Die !

\- Toshiya, fait Shinya en se plantant devant moi.

Merde… trop tard… Tout ce que je peux faire c’est lui adresser un sourire de circonstance. J’ai envie de l’embrasser mais quelque chose me dit qu’il ne vaut mieux pas. Il risque de m’en coller une.

\- La prochaine fois que t’oublie ton portable chez moi, préviens ta pute, il a sonné toute la matinée et j’ai eu la gerbe en lisant ses sextos de lycéenne attardée.

Il me colle le téléphone dans les mains et j’avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je regarde l’écran et reconnais le numéro de mon petit français. Merde… Mon regard est alors attiré par les mèches de cheveux rouges de Die et je me retourne vers lui en souriant largement tout en déclarant :

\- P’tain Die, je t’avais dis d’arrêter tes conneries ! Je me prends encore une scène par ta faute !

Die relève un regard stupéfait vers moi mais ne dit rien. Je vois dans ses yeux qu’il ne comprend rien mais il a l’intelligence de ne rien dire. Shinya lui lance un regard inquisiteur auquel il ne peut répondre que par un large sourire crispé.

\- C’est ça ! Prends-moi pour une bille ! grogne Shinya. Ce n’est pas le numéro de Die !

\- C’est normal, il n’allait pas faire ça avec son portable.

Mon explication est bancale et Die qui ne m’aide pas beaucoup en ne répondant rien.

\- Tu vas peut-être me dire que t’a passé la soirée chez Die ? Me demande Shinya.

Je passe un bras autour des épaules de mon rouquin préféré qui se crispe. Il aimerait s’enfuir. Il a horreur que je le mêle à mes histoires de cul mais il m’en doit une depuis qu’il a sauté la femme d’un pote et que je l’ai couvert.

\- Oui… Oui on était ensemble, bafouille Die.

Shinya le fixe d’un air inquisiteur et je sens Die se crisper un peu plus contre moi. Die ! Ne me laisse pas tomber !

\- Vraiment ? Fait Shinya. Donc c’est toi qui lui à envoyé ces sextos ?

\- En fait c’était Aki, déclare Die avant de se défaire de mon bras pour quitter la salle.

Lâcheur ! Die n’a jamais pu soutenir le regard méchant de Shinya. Il adore le taquiner mais il n’arrive pas à lui mentir. Shinya le sait. Et moi je sais que mon mensonge s’effrite… Shinya acquiesce d’un signe de la tête et sort son téléphone portable. Je n’ai pas besoin de lui demander ce qu’il fait car je sais qu’il va tenter de joindre Aki.

\- Répondeur. Il doit être en communication, grogne Shinya.

Avec un peu de chance, il est au téléphone avec Die qui lui demande de me couvrir.

\- Mon cœur, il ne faut pas te mettre dans ces états, dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.

Shinya me fusille du regard et me repousse avant de s’éloigner pour tenter de joindre à nouveau Aki, sans succès. Il finit par lui laisser un message sur son répondeur. J’ai envie d’aller le voir et de le prendre dans mes bras pour lui murmurer que je l’aime car c’est vrai ! Je l’aime. On s’aime alors quelle importance avec qui j’étais hier soir ? Il fut une époque où il s’en foutait complètement. Des histoires de cul, on en a eu tout les deux depuis qu’on est ensemble. Notre couple a toujours fonctionné comme ça. C’est d’ailleurs le secret de notre longévité. Une aventure de temps en temps. Juste une petite récréation sans importance pour relancer la machine. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Alors qu’est-ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi c’est différent pour lui cette fois-ci ?

Mon portable vibre. C’est un message de Die : « Connard ! Préviens-moi la prochaine fois ! »

Je ne réponds pas et par précaution j’efface son message avant de lire les fameux sextos qui ont mis en rogne Shinya. Ils sont effectivement très chauds et avides de détails… Mon dieu, c’est vrai que je lui ais fait tout ça… et j’avoue qu’y repenser m’excite un peu.

\- Aki dit que ce n’était pas lui mais Gackt.

Je relève la tête vers Shinya qui est plus furieux que jamais et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c’est de lui sourire.

\- Vous me prenez vraiment tous pour un con, ajoute-t-il avant de s’en aller.

J’ai envie de le rattraper mais je ne bouge pas. Il vaut mieux que je le laisse se calmer un peu avant. Je sens que cette nuit, ce n’est pas chez Shinya que je vais pouvoir dormir. Sans savoir pourquoi, mon regard se pose sur Kyo qui a relevé la tête pour nous regarder. Il a un petit sourire en coin que je n’arrive pas à décrypter. Finalement, il replonge dans son écriture. Kyo est parfois flippant et je me dis qu’heureusement que ce n’est pas avec lui que j’ai une histoire… Mon dieu… lui s’il avait été à la place de Shinya, il m’aurait crucifié sur la place publique depuis bien longtemps…

 

Il est quatorze heures et je déjeune seul. Shinya est toujours fâché et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. On me donne un coup sur la tête, je pousse un petit aïe et je vois Die s’installer à côté de moi. Il n’a pas l’air très content. Il a la tête du mec qui vient de subir un interrogatoire.

\- T’es vraiment un gros con parfois, lâche-t-il.

\- Tu me devais bien ça.

\- Ben la prochaine fois, tu préviens avant. Shinya m’a posé tout un tas de question ! J’ai fini par lui dire que j’avais trop bu et que je ne me souvenais plus trop de ce qu’on avait fait hier soir.

\- Merci.

\- Toshiya qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? C’est dans tous les manuels du parfait infidèle ! Toujours prévenir les copains quand on a besoin d’un alibi.

\- Mais j’en ai jamais eu besoin avec Shinya.

\- Alors qu’est-ce qui est différent cette fois ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

Je pousse un profond soupir. Die voit bien que je suis sincère. Il nous connait depuis longtemps. Il sait qu’avec Shin-chan on est un couple un peu spécial, si bien sûr on peut nous définir comme un couple.

\- Alors ? Comment elle s’appelle ?

\- Jean.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, comme s’il ne s’y attendait pas. Un étrange sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il se met à rire. Il ne se moque pas de moi. Il rit presque nerveusement avant de me regarder d’une drôle de façon, comme s’il avait pitié de moi ou qu’il me trouvait pathétique. Venant de sa part, c’est un peu vexant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon pauvre Toshiya…

Là, il commence à m’énerver le Red Baka !

\- Mais quoi ?

\- T’es trop con, me fait-il.

\- P’tain mais accouche Die ! Quoi ?

\- C’est parce que c’est un mec.

\- Et alors ? Tu le sais que j’aime manger des deux bords, donc c’est quoi le problème ?

\- Le problème, me fait-il en prenant un air très sérieux, ce qu’entre Shinya et toi vous avez toujours convenu de n’avoir que des aventures avec des femmes, jamais avec des mecs. De ce côté-là, il a ton exclusivité et toi la sienne.

\- Quoi ? Mais n’importe quoi ! On n’a jamais rien convenu de tel ! On a convenu qu’on était ensemble, qu’on s’aimait et qu’on pouvait s’accorder des récréations de temps en temps. C’est bien pour ça que je sors avec un mec et pas avec une femme. J’ai besoin de liberté et lui aussi.

\- Toshiya…

Je n’aime pas la mine navré qu’il prend.

\- Toshiya, fait-il avec sollicitude. Tu ne comprends jamais rien à rien. Même dans un couple libre, il y a des règles tacites. Et que tu sois avec un mec ne change rien. Un couple ça a des règles.

\- Depuis quand t’es devenu Dr love ? Et puis qu’est-ce que t’y connais aux gays ou aux bis ? T’es hétéro que je sache !

\- Ouais mais ça marche pareille. Tu crois que parce que t’es avec un mec, tu peux faire n’importe quoi, mais méfie-toi, les mecs sont pires que les nanas. D’ailleurs qu’est-ce que ça te ferait si Shinya s’envoyait en l’air avec un autre homme ?

Je ne réponds rien. Que veut-il que je dise ? J’avoue que je n’y avais jamais pensé. De toute façon je vois très mal Shinya faire ça. Il m’a toujours dit qu’il préférait les femmes mais qu’avec moi, c’était différent. Qu’il n’y avait qu’avec moi qu’il avait envie de faire ce genre de truc, que les autres hommes ne l’intéressaient pas.

Mon portable vibre. Je jette un coup d’œil à mes messages :

 **Aki :** Grand-frère ne fais pas pleurer Grand-frère Shin sinon tu prendras ma basse en plein gueule !

 **Gackt :** Si t’en veux plus de Shin-chan, je le garde pour moi.

Quelle bande d’abrutit ! Je leur demande de me couvrir, pas de se mêler de mes histoires de fesses ! Ni même de mon couple.

Mon portable vibre encore. C’est Jean. Il ne bosse pas cet après-midi. La séance photo qu’il devait faire a été décalée. Moi aussi je suis libre. Je pense que je vais aller le rejoindre. De toute façon il n’est pas au Japon pour très longtemps alors autant en profiter. Je salue Die qui m’adresse un regard inquiet. Die, ne me fais pas la morale, t’es mal placé pour ça vu les cœurs que tu brises à longueur de temps.

 

J’ai rejoins Jean à son hôtel et je lui ai immédiatement fait l’amour. Et je pèse mes mots. Je ne l’ai pas sauvagement baisé. Je lui ai fait l’amour et il a adoré ça. Moi aussi. Quand je suis avec lui, j’arrive à oublier ce truc qui me pèse sur la conscience et qui me fait un peu mal au cœur. Avec lui, j’arrive à oublier Shinya. Quand on est ensemble, plus rien d’autre n’existe, un peu comme là tout de suite lorsque nous sommes enlacé dans cette baignoire et qu’on partage une cigarette sans rien se dire.

\- Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Ces quelques mots glissés à son oreille le font sourire.

\- Rien me dit-il. Rien à part t’attendre.

Je resserre mes bras sur lui et je niche mon visage dans le creux de son cou pour respirer son odeur. Elle est différente de celle de Shinya. D’ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à lui tout d’un coup. Il m’énerve à se comporter comme ça ! Lui et moi c’est pour la vie. En plus on fait parti du même groupe. On bosse ensemble ! Avec Jean, c’est juste pour un temps. Il n’est que de passage au Japon alors j’ai envie d’en profiter.   

On frappe à la porte. On sursaute tous les deux. Vu la violence du coup, ce n’est certainement pas la femme de chambre. Jean me dit de ne pas bouger et je le vois passer une serviette autour de sa taille avant d’aller ouvrir. Il semble agacé. Quelque chose me dit que c’est l’autre type. Son collègue… enfin, quelque chose me dit qu’ils sont plus que des collègues.

J’entends Jean parler dans l’autre pièce. Il parle en français et je ne comprends pas ce qu’il dit mais je pense avoir vu juste. Il discute avec son collègue. Le ton semble monter. J’entends la porte qui claque. Jean revint et entre à nouveau dans la baignoire sans rien. Je ne lui pose pas de question, je le serre simplement dans mes bras. Je le sens légèrement trembler. Je commence à me dire que mon petit français est lui aussi un vilain infidèle.

Comme je n’aime pas le voir aussi contrarié, je nous fais quitter la baignoire. Je le sèche moi-même. Il semble aimer ça. C’est qu’il s’excite vite le vilain garçon ! Est-ce que je lui fais autant d’effet ? Est-ce qu’il ne serait pas un peu fan de moi ? C’est une idée qui me plait assez. Suffisamment en tout cas pour éveiller mon appétit. Avec la chambre juste à côté, je ne peux qu’avoir envie de lui. Il le sait et c’est lui qui m’entraine jusqu’au lit où je lui fais à nouveau l’amour.

Nous avons passé l’après-midi au lit, à regarder la télévision et à faire l’amour. Aucun de nous n’avait envie de sortir. Pas maintenant, ce soir peut-être. Durant l’après-midi, j’ai reçu d’autres messages charmants de la part de Die, Aki et Gackt. Apparemment, ils se sont tous sentis investis d’une drôle de mission et semblent vouloir jouer les consciences. Ils n’ont vraiment que ça à faire ? Qu’ils se trouvent une occupation ! D’ailleurs certains devraient balayer devant leur porte avant de critiquer les autres, n’est-ce pas Gackt ? J’ai cru comprendre qu’il avait un gamin caché celui-là !

           

Un peu avant minuit, nous sortons dans un club privé où on sera tranquille. J’adore voir le regard émerveillé de Jean lorsque je lui fais découvrir la ville de nuit. C’est vrai que c’est un étranger et qu’il y a beaucoup d’endroit qu’il ne pourra jamais visiter seul. Mais je suis là pour lui faire garder un souvenir inoubliable du Japon.

Cette nuit, j’ai envie de boire, de faire la fête et d’oublier Shinya. J’ai envie de passer une nuit torride avec mon petit français. J’ai déjà en tête quelques trucs que j’aimerais lui faire et je sais qu’il dira oui. Si on m’avait dit que je pourrais accrocher un si joli garçon à mon tableau de chasse, je ne l’aurais pas cru !

 

Nous dévorons mutuellement nos lèvres au bar, entre deux gorgées de bière quand mon regard se pose sur lui. Je crois que mon visage se décompose car Jean m’adresse un regard inquiet avant de regarder dans la même direction que moi. Je le sens se crisper contre mon corps mais je ne le regarde pas. Je ne peux pas quitter Shinya des yeux.

Shinya est installé confortablement dans une banquette et me regarde en souriant. Non, il ne sourit pas vraiment. C’est plutôt une sorte de rictus mauvais qu’il affiche avant de se pencher vers le jeune homme qui l’accompagne pour capturer avidement ses lèvres. Cet homme je le reconnais. C’est un eurasien mais c’est surtout le collègue de Jean, ce qui explique que mon beau français se soit crispé dans mes bras. Et Shinya qui lui grimpe carrément dessus sans aucune pudeur ni retenu. Je sens tout à coup ma gorge s’assécher et mon estomac se tordre douloureusement. L’autre est assis et Shinya s’est installé sur ses cuisses pour l’embrasser goulument. C’est tout juste s’il ne le baise pas là… sous mes yeux. Puis soudain il tourne son visage vers moi et me sourit à nouveau. Moi je ne souris plus. Je sens plutôt une espèce de rage monter en moi et je n’ai qu’une envie, exploser la tête de ce connard qui ose toucher à mon Shin-chan… Il croit que je ne vois pas ses sales pates remonter le long des cuisses de Shinya pour se poser sur ses fesses ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le tuer. Je pense que je ne serais pas avec Jean, je lui aurais déjà explosé la face.

Je vois Shinya lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille avant de se relever. Il lui prend la main et l’entraine à travers la foule jusqu’à la sortie. Moi, je ne peux pas les quitter des yeux. Je crois que Jean non plus. D’ailleurs, il est toujours aussi crispé. Je resserre mes bras sur lui tout en fixant Shinya qui avant de disparaitre m’adresse un de ces regards qui en dit long sur ce qu’il compte faire cette nuit.

 

*

 

J’ai tenté de joindre Shinya toute la nuit sans succès. Non seulement il n’a pas répondu au téléphone mais en plus il n’est pas rentré chez lui et je suis bien placé pour le savoir. J’ai un peu honte de le dire mais j’ai attendu son retour toute la nuit là assis contre sa porte d’entrée. J’avais l’air d’un con mais surtout d’un pauvre type désespéré. Ça ne me ressemble pas de faire ça et pourtant…

La nuit dernière j’ai raccompagné Jean à son hôtel. Je crois qu’il était aussi choqué que moi. Nous ne nous sommes pratiquement rien dit mais nous n’avons jamais vraiment eu besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Et puis il n’y avait de toute façon rien à dire. À force de jouer les égoïstes et les infidèles, il fallait bien qu’un jour ça finisse pour nous arriver.

Pendant que j’attendais Shinya, j’ai repensé à ce que Die m’avait dit la veille. Il m’avait demandé ce que je ressentirais si j’apprenais que Shinya baisait avec un autre homme. Sur le coup, je n’avais pas de vraie réponse à lui donner, maintenant je sais ce que ça fait et je dois dire que ça fait plus mal que je ne l’aurais cru.

 

Ce sont des bruits de pas et le tintement d’un trousseau de clé qui me réveillent. Quand j’ouvre les yeux et relève la tête, je le vois et mon cœur cesse de battre l’espace d’un instant. Shinya est là, debout devant moi et me regarde avec mépris. Je sens alors un pincement au cœur et malgré moi je ne peux m’empêcher de lui adresser mon plus beau sourire, ce sourire charmeur et un brin insolent qui le fait habituellement craquer. Cette fois-ci, il le laisse de marbre.

\- Dégage, je veux rentrer chez moi.

Ses paroles résonnent très durement à mes oreilles. Je me relève péniblement et je constate que j’ai mal partout. Dormir assis sur le sol, ce n’est franchement pas l’idéal.

\- Toshiya, dégage de là.

Je souris sans bouger. Il faut qu’on parle même s’il ne veut pas m’écouter. Il attend et moi j’en profite pour le détailler. Il porte le même pantalon que la veille mais sa chemise est différente. Elle semble un poile trop grande pour lui et c’est normal, ce n’est pas la sienne. Sans doute appartient-elle à ce type. Ça m’énerve rien que de penser que ce connard à poser les mains sur mon Shinya. Je tends la main vers sa joue et alors que je la frôle à peine, il la repousse violemment. Shinya est toujours en colère contre moi. Je veux le prendre dans mes bras mais il tourne les talons pour s’en aller. Je lui attrape le bras mais il se défait de mon étreinte tout en m’adressant un regard assassin :

\- Ne me touche pas, grogne-t-il avant de s’enfuir vers les escaliers.

Moi je reste debout comme un con dans le couloir sans savoir quoi faire. Mon portable vibre. Je viens de recevoir un message. Je le regarde. C’est Jean. Il s’excuse pour tout et me dit qu’il doit partir ce matin pour Okinawa. Nous ne nous reverrons sans doute jamais. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres quand je range mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jeans. J’espère que de son de côté, ça sera plus facile que du mien.

Après avoir hésité, je descends à mon tour les escaliers. Qu’est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Généralement, après une dispute avec Shinya je m’accorde une petite récréation pour me changer les idées mais là, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas. Je n’ai envie que d’une seule chose, le prendre dans mes bras, m’excuser et lui demander si nous pouvons tout oublier. J’ai envie de sentir son parfum et sa chaleur et je me rends compte à quel point il me manque. Mais surtout, pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble, j’ai peur de le perdre et j’ai peur pour notre histoire.

           

En arrivant chez moi, je prends une rapide douche et je me change. J’ai une émission de radio dans deux heures et si je la loupe, je vais me prendre un savon. Et Shinya ? Je ne sais ni où il est, ni ce qu’il fait. Je ne pense pas qu’il soit encore avec ce type. Je pense que Jean a ramassé son copain et qu’ils vont régler leurs problèmes de leur côté. Ce n’est pas plus mal, je vais pouvoir régler les miens avec mon Shinya.

Sous la douche je pense à lui. Shinya et ses mains expertes. Je les imagine posées sur mon corps, me caressant et s’attardant sur mon entrejambe. Il me manque. J’ai envie de lui faire l’amour. J’ai envie qu’il ne soit rien qu’à moi.

 

Avant et après l’émission de radio, je tente à nouveau de le joindre. Je lui envoie mille et un messages lui déclarant ma flamme. C’est la première fois que je fais ça mais c’est également la première fois que j’ai peur de le perdre. Peut-être parce que jusqu’à présent je pensais que je serais pour toujours le seul et d’un seul coup j’ai découvert qu’il était capable de me remplacer. Die avait raison et dieu seul sait à quel point ça me coûte de le dire mais il y avait effectivement des règles tacites dans notre couple et cette fois-ci j’ai poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Tout ce que j’espère, c’est que ce n’est pas trop tard pour sauver notre histoire d’amour.

 

Je passe la soirée seul à ruminer ma peine dans mon appartement. Je compose une mélodie triste dans laquelle je mets toute ma peine. Vers vingt-trois heures quelque chose prend forme et j’envoie mon ébauche à Kyo. D’habitude je l’envoie d’abord à Die ou Kaoru mais cette fois-ci, je veux que Kyo écrive quelque chose qui traduise mes sentiments. Kyo me répond au bout de quelques minutes. Il colle des mots et des sentiments sur des bouts de mélodie à peine construite. Il sait toujours parfaitement traduire la douleur dans des notes à peine jetée sur du papier. Il m’envoie ensuite un curieux message sur mon portable : Never give up. Je souris. Il n’y a que lui qui soit capable de lire autant à travers les lignes. Sans avoir à me demander ce qu’il se passe, sans avoir à lui faire un compte rendu, rien qu’avec trois mots, il a visé juste.

J’envoie alors un mail avant de me coucher. Le destinataire n’est pas Shinya mais Kaoru. J’ai besoin d’un service et d’une info. J’imagine qu’il me répondra demain dans la journée et ce n’est pas grave car rien ne presse. Je vais ensuite me coucher. Je suis apaisé car je sais très exactement ce que je vais faire. Je suis Toshiya et je vais régler cette histoire à ma manière…

 

Je me suis levé très tôt ce matin. Après un petit jogging pour me vider la tête, une douche et un bon petit-déjeuner, je m’habille rapidement et je file faire du shopping. Je fais toutes les boutiques spécialisées jusqu’à trouvé le cadeau parfait. Je n’envisage pas un instant me racheter avec une babiole futile. Non, ça serait vraiment prendre Shinya pour un imbécile. Ce que je vais faire, c’est lui offrir mon cœur et pour toujours.

Quand je trouve enfin ce que j’étais sorti acheter, il est midi passé. Je déjeune dehors. J’envoie un énième message à Shinya qui m’ignore mais ça ne fait rien. Je sais que même s’il ne me répond pas, il lit mes messages. Je le connais trop bien.

En fin d’après-midi je reçois un texto de Die. Il était avec Shinya ce midi. Ils devaient déjeuner avec un journaliste. Le message de Die est court mais très évocateur : « T’es dans la merde… ». Je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire. Die, si tu savais ! Mais merci pour ton info même si j’étais déjà au courant. En temps normal, je lui aurais répondu quelque chose comme « T’inquiète je gère ! ». Mais je sais que Shinya risque de lire le message. Die ne sait pas lui dire non et ne pourra pas garder son téléphone loin de lui. Alors j’écris simplement : « Dis-lui que je suis désolé et que je l’aime ».

Je consulte ensuite mes mails. Kaoru m’a répondu et m’a envoyé ce que je lui avais demandé. Je le remercie et vais me préparer. Je ne pensais pas que l’occasion se présenterait si tôt mais si je ne le fais pas ce soir, je vais devoir attendre encore trois jours et je crois que je n’y survivrais pas.

 

Kaoru est un amour. Il m’a donné les informations dont j’avais besoin sans me poser de question. Je pense qu’il se doute du pourquoi du comment. Je crois qu’il sait déjà qu’il se passe quelque chose de grave entre Shinya et moi, mais il ne pose pas de question. Il est comme Kyo, il me fait confiance. Quand je repense à notre chanteur, son message me revient en mémoire. Je sors mon téléphone et je le relis : Never give up. Je n’abandonnerais pas.   Merci mon ami.

 

Mon taxi me dépose à destination, je paie la course et je sors. Il y a foule devant la petite salle où doit avoir lieu le live. Je reste en retrait, je n’ai pas envie d’être remarqué. Ce soir, je me suis fait beau. Ce soir, je veux qu’il me remarque et qu’il n’ait d’yeux que pour moi. J’attends presqu’une heure dans un café en face, que la foule sur le trottoir entre dans le bâtiment. Quand la voie est libre, je sors et je marche vers le fleuriste le plus proche. J’avais eu tout le temps de trouver l’adresse sur mon téléphone en attendant que les fans entrent dans la salle de concert. J’achète un bouquet de rose rouge puis je me dirige vers la porte de service et j’envoie un message à mon contact à l’intérieur. Quelques instants plus tard la porte s’ouvre sur lui. Il m’adresse un large sourire et nous nous donnons une accolade amicale.

\- Je suis jaloux, tu aurais pu penser à m’en offrir un, me dit Yoshiki lorsque nous entrons dans le bâtiment.

Je ris doucement tout ne le suivant dans les coulisses. J’ai vraiment eu de la chance qu’il soit là ce soir. Il ne m’a pas posé de question quand je lui ai demandé son aide. Je crois qu’il savait déjà. Je ne pense pas que Shinya lui ait raconté ce qui se passait mais Yoshiki nous connait suffisamment bien pour saisir ces choses là rien qu’en nous regardant.

Le live a déjà commencé. J’entends Toshi qui chante sur scène mais j’entends surtout Shinya à la batterie. Nous nous approchons pour voir. Je reste en retrait, derrière Yoshiki. J’ai peur que Shinya me voit tout de suite, je ne veux pas le déconcentrer. Je veux qu’il aille jusqu'au bout de son engagement, nous aurons bien assez de temps pour parler ensuite.

Je le trouve magnifique. J’ai rarement l’occasion de l’observer quand il joue de la batterie. Quand on travaille ensemble, je suis trop concentré sur ma basse ou le public pour prendre le temps de le regarder lui. Je me rends alors compte à quel point je l’aime. Cette petite gueule d’ange à la langue pleine de venin… Et Shinya est loin d’être une frêle jeune fille. C’est plutôt un ouragan quand il se met en colère mais c’est aussi pour ça que je l’aime.

Yoshiki m’adresse un petit clin d’œil avant de rejoindre Toshi sur scène. Ce soir, il n’est là que pour une brève apparition. Il va jouer du piano puis repartir après un seul morceau. Apparemment, il a d’autres engagements pour le reste de la nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yoshiki quitte la scène dans un tonnerre d’applaudissement et après avoir embrassé tout le monde. Lorsqu’il passe à côté de moi, il me murmure « courage » puis s’en va. Moi j’attends au milieu du staff que tout soit terminé. J’attends avec angoisse que Shinya me pardonne. J’attends tout simplement pour savoir ce que deviendra notre histoire.

 

Le spectacle est terminé. Shinya est l’un des derniers à rejoindre les coulisses. Il arrive après les autres, en même temps que Toshi qui doit sans doute être au courant de quelque chose car il fait en sorte de guider Shinya vers moi sans que mon amant ne remarque rien. Lorsque Shinya me voit, il est déjà trop tard. Nous nous faisons face et je les félicite déjà pour leur live. Toshi me remercie et nous échangeons quelques formules de politesse. Il a sa main posée sur l’épaule de Shinya. S’il n’avait pas fait ça, je crois que mon amant serait déjà parti mais il n’ose pas se défaire de la main de Toshi alors il reste là. Merci Toshi-san de faire ça avec autant de naturel.

\- Bon, moi je vous laisse, déclare finalement Toshi. Je crois que vous avez envie d’être un peu seuls.

Il adresse un regard insistant à Shinya qui se crispe avant d’acquiescer et de le remercier. Mon batteur adoré n’est vraiment pas content. Il se sent trahi et piégé mais il n’ose rien dire à Toshi. Moi je le remercie du plus profond de mon cœur.

\- C’est pour toi, dis-je en lui tendant la douzaine de roses que j’ai acheté un peu plus tôt.

Il me fixe sans rien dire, sans même prendre le bouquet. Je le pose sur une chaise à côté de lui. Shinya continue de me fixer sans rien dire. Il est encore en colère. Je le sais et je le mérite. Je n’ai d’ailleurs plus envie de fanfaronner car j’ai l’impression que cette fois-ci nous sommes allés trop loin et que c’est notre dernière chance de tout recoller.

\- Je t’aime Shinya.

Son regard se fait plus dur. J’aurais dû commencer par autre chose. Il doit sans doute s’imaginer que je vais lui sortir le baratin habituel mais ce n’est pas ça ! Je resserre mes doigts sur la petite boite qui se trouve dans ma poche et je la sors d’une main tremblante. Il m’interroge du regard et je souris presque timidement. Je me trouve un peu con. J’espère que personne n’est en train de nous filmer avec son téléphone.

\- Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, dis-je en ouvrant la boite.

Il arque un sourcil de surprise et son visage se radoucie. Il ne desserre pas pour autant les lèvres. Lentement son regard glisse sur le contenu de la boite avant de m’interroger du regard :

\- Est-ce que tu veux passer ta vie avec le pauvre type que je suis ?

Il ne semble pas comprendre le sens de ma question. Est-ce que je suis si nul que ça ? Shinya fait un effort ! Dis quelque chose ! Aide-moi !

\- T’es en train de me demander en mariage ? Me demande-t-il stupéfait.

\-  Je ne sais pas. Je crois. Je ne sais pas si c’est possible.

Je bafouille, je perds mes mots, mon raisonnement et même mon assurance. J’ai envie de m’enfuir en courant tellement je me trouve con.

\- En tout cas, une chose est sûre, au Japon ce n’est pas possible, me dit-il.

\- Je m’en fous. Je ne veux plus jamais en aimer un autre.

J’efface la courte distance qui nous sépare. Il ne bouge pas. Nous sommes si près l’un de l’autre. Nos corps se frôlent sans jamais vraiment se toucher.

\- Les récréations, c’est fini. Je ne veux que toi si tu ne veux que moi, lui dis-je en pressant son front contre le sien.

Nous fermons les yeux en même temps. Nos lèvres sont si proches ! Nous respirons le même air. J’attends avec angoisse sa réponse. C’est à lui de décider s’il veut que notre histoire continue ou pas.

Je sens ses doigts se poser sur la boite. Il me la prend des mains. Je garde les yeux fermés. Il glisse l’un des anneaux à mon doigt. Je crois qu’il a aussi mis le sien. Il entrelace nos doigts, frôle mes lèvres avec les siennes. Nous ne nous embrassons pas vraiment. Je n’ose rien dire. J’ai peur de briser cet instant. Je crois que j’en ai assez fait dernièrement.

\- Oui, souffle-t-il enfin. Notre histoire peut continuer.

 

Fin.

 


End file.
